


Incredibles: Sleepover

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary:Samtastic-V3offered up this idea for a quick story to me.You’d think that being away from Dash and Jack-Jack would keep the girls’ butts safe. You’d think wrong.Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	Incredibles: Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>   
>  Summary:  
>    
>  **  
>  [Samtastic-V3](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3) offered up this idea for a quick story to me.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> You’d think that being away from Dash and Jack-Jack would keep the girls’ butts safe. You’d think wrong.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

A sleepover at Kari’s. The perfect activity for Violet and Kari.

Perfect because neither Dash or Jack-Jack could be there to embarrass the two girls.

Dressed in their pajamas, a red pair of sweat pants and matching t-shirt for Violet and a green button up pajama shirt with matching sweatpants for Kari, the girls were in Kari’s room and seated on the floor. At the moment, they were trying to decide on a movie. “So what do you think, Vi? _Horror High 2_ , or _Return to Shambala_?”

“Oh, that’s a tough one?” Violet said, trying to decide.

*Knock, Knock*

The sound of knuckles rapping against the bedroom door prompted Kari to shout, “Come in!” 

The door opened to reveal Kari’s mother, Heather. “Hi, sweeties.”

“Hi, Mrs. McKeen.” Violet greeted politely.

“Hey mom.” Kari greeted. “Do you need something.’”

“Just here to give you an underwear inspection, dear.” she said cheerfully, immediately making her daughter’s face go red.

“Mom!” she shouted while her BFF covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. “Pleeeease not tonight!” she begged with a pair of sad eyes.

“No can do, sweetie pie.” the woman said. “Since I caught you with that thong, these random inspections are the only way I can be sure of what you’ve got on.”

 _And of course, she’d pick tonight…_ Sighing, Kari relented, knowing better than to argue. “Fine.” Shyly, the girl began pushing her pants down off her hips and to her knees to reveal white panties decorated with pink hearts and flowers, earning some snickers from her friend. “Violet!”

Surprising both girls, Heather actually did something about that. “Now Violet, if you’re going to laugh, maybe I should inspect you too. After all, I recall Helen caught you with a thong just the day after I caught my sweet little Kari.”

Kari felt a pleased smirk form on her face at that.

Violet gaped at the woman. “But-“

“No buts, missy.” Heather said. “I already got permission from your mom to spank you if you give me a hard time.”

Face getting redder, Violet gulped before complying and shimmied down her own pants to reveal a pair of red bikini panties.

“There. See, that wasn’t so hard.” Heather said before holding out her hands. “Your pants please.”

“What?!”

Kari just sighed again while taking her pants the rest of the way off. “Mom always takes the pants away after an inspection.”

Violet, not seeing any other choice did the same.

Wishing the girls, a “swell night,” Mrs. McKeen then left the room, closing the door behind her.

Now it was Violet’s turn to sigh. “Great, now I’m in my underwear.” she muttered before glancing at her friend’s panties. “Although, I could certainly be doing worse, heheh…”

“Oh shut it.” Kari said, blushing and giving her friend a light shove.

“Ah, come on.” Violet said, grinning at her. “You gotta admit your underwear’s pretty funny.”

“No, I don’t!” Kari shouted. Getting an idea as she glanced at Violet’s panties, she added, “And at least mine aren’t straining to fit around my butt.”

Violet gasped at that before glaring as Kari snickered. “I’ll show you stretching!” Tackling her friend and earning a surprised ‘whoah’ from her, Violet began to wrestle with her.

Of course, given Violet hero profession, it didn’t take long to pin her friend face down and get a grip on her underwear. “Wait! Vi, doOOOAHHH!” Kari squirmed and wriggled in desperation as Violet pulled on her panties. “OWIE!” Pulling harder, Violet began hiking the undergarments high and higher up her friend’s back, earning squeaks and squeals with each jerk on the panties.

With all the commotion going on, it was inevitable that Kari’s mom would soon throw the door open, demanding to know, “What is going-“ The woman froze on the last word as she saw Violet wedgieing her daughter.

“Uhhh, this isn’t what it looks like.” Violet tried with a nervous smile.

“It totally IS what it looks like, mom!” Kari shouted.

Crossing her arms, Heather said, “Violet, I think you remember what I said I’d do I you gave me a hard time.”

Violet gulped. “Oh no…” 

“Oh yes.” the woman said while going to the bed and taking a seat on it before patting he lap. “Violet, over my lap. Kari, your hair brush sweetie.”

“Sure thing, mom.” Kari said, getting up and retrieving the item while Violet hesitantly complied with the order she’d been given. Giving the brush to her mother, Kari stepped back to the chair at her desk and sat down, not wanting to miss the show.

Lightly tapping the brush’s wooden back part against Violet’s butt and making it twitch nervously, Heather asked, “Ready?”

“No.” Violet said quietly. Not that it mattered since Heather then brought it down hard and delivered a loud **SMACK!** “AHHHOWWW!” And then another one. “YAHHHOWWIEEE!” The girl buried her face into the bed’s covers and bit down on them just in time for the next **SMACK!** “MMMRRRR!”

As the spanking continued with Violet shrieking onto the bed, it seemed that getting away from Dash and Jack-Jack really didn’t do much to protect either girl’s butt in the end.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml763378210']=[] 


End file.
